


It's Love

by lilbabyjenjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Polyamory, Stereotypes, side lumarkchan, yes people are assholes to omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabyjenjen/pseuds/lilbabyjenjen
Summary: "An omega can't love two alphas."Jeno questions his love for Jaemin and Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	It's Love

"What the hell!"

He rubbed the back of his head and winced at the impact of the book hitting his head. Donghyuck glared at the person standing behind him, gripping onto his pen tight. He turned around, visibly paling at the sight of his _favorite_ classmate that goes by the name of Hyunwoo. He couldn't miss the book that was in the other's hand. Hyunwoo's alpha pheromones were overwhelming, causing Jeno to feel dizzy. He chose to ignore Hyunwoo's presence and continued typing down his report in his laptop. Just when he thought Hyunwoo was going to leave be, he felt another smack with a book, this time at his back.

"What was that for?!" Donghyuck yelled, clearly losing patience.

Betas are known for their patient nature but Donghyuck was a complete opposite, people often mistaken him as an omega. Hyunwoo threw his head back as he laughed, banging the book on the bench table.

"That's for being a whore."

Tears brimmed in Jeno's eyes at that comment. Everything was being blocked out, everything started to ring around him. He could only see Donghyuck's angry reaction as he shouted to the ruthless alpha behind him but he couldn't hear anything. Jeno took in deep breaths and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Hyunwoo wasn't there anymore when he turned around and he released a sigh of relief. The ringing around him started to fade away. Donghyuck reached out for his hand and squeezed it, putting on an assuring smile.

"Don't listen to him. I'm here for you." He said.

The slightly older male nodded, retracting his hands so he return back to his work. He tried to forget what just happened and focused on the nerve-wracking report he was assigned to write. Donghyuck was just as busy, occupied finishing his design for his project. They both have the same lecture to attend soon in about forty minutes so instead of wasting their time, they tried to finish whatever work they had. Jeno yawned. It was such a busy day, Hyunwoo just had to ruin it further.

"Jen."

The latter looked away from the screen and looked at Donghyuck who's phone is on his ear.

"Yukhei's joining the lecture as well. I'm going to Starbucks to meet him. Do you want anything from there?" The beta asked.

"Iced blended mocha for me. Thanks, Hyuck." Jeno beamed, eyes smiles peeking from his bangs of silk black hair.

Donghyuck nodded and got up, waving at the latter. "Alright. Take care. I'll be back in ten." He said before heading off to the cafe nearby campus.

Jeno was about to finish his report when he felt someone pull him off the bench. He groaned in pain when his bottom came in contact with the concrete floor. He looked up at the hovering male and gulped.

"Hello, little whore." Hyunwoo grinned.

Jeno tried to back away but the alpha managed to get a grip of his ankle, yanking him closer to them. "Let me go!" He pleaded.

"Aw, look at this whore. Was that how you plead for your alphas to fuck you when you are in heat?" Hyunwoo mocked, laughing afterwards.

Jeno reached out to remove Hyunwoo's fingers from his ankle, eyes glistening with tears. "Please, let me go."

Hyunwoo tightened his grip on Jeno's ankle, causing him to cry out in pain. Alphas are always more powerful than omegas anyways.

"No! Whores like you don't deserve to live! What kind of omega is mated to two alphas?! Omegas who are whores! Always spreading their legs for alphas. Are you going to spread your legs for more alphas? Huh?"

Tears dripped down Jeno's pale cheeks. "Stop.. please." He cried softly.

"Why don't you stop yourself first from getting alphas to your bed? I bet more alphas will come. Disgusting. " Hyunwoo commented.

"Shut up!"

_SMACK!_

Jeno gasped and held onto his no red cheek. It hurts. Everything hurts. His face. His pride. His heart. Everything.

"Lowlife omegas like you aren't allowed to speak to alphas like that! Who do you think you are?! Just because you have two alphas to yourself doesn't mean you have the authority. You're just a whore, Jeno. No one loves you. Your alphas will leave you for good." Hyunwoo growled.

"Please.. Leave me alone." Jeno begged, crying.

"Whores like you need a lesson to teach."

Just when Hyunwoo was about to raise his hand, Donghyuck's voice piped in.

"Let him be you fool! Get lost!"

Jeno burst out crying at the sight of his friend, both hands carrying cups of coffee. He cried more when Donghyuck hugged him protectively after putting the cups down. Donghyuck's eyes were shining green, his grip on Jeno's weak body tight.

"Leave him alone, Hyunwoo! What did he even do to you?!"

The ringing returned, the world around him started to spin and he could feel himself being overwhelmed by Hyunwoo's dominating scent and Donghyuck's. He grasped onto Donghyuck's shirt as he cried.

"You're just one mere beta. Fuck off, Donghyuck." Hyunwoo spat.

"I may be just a mere beta who can't stop you. But my boyfriend can."

Hyunwoo paled at the mention of Donghyuck's boyfriend. He took a step back to run away only to have his back bump onto a sturdy chest, that belonged to the Yukhei, one of the most powerful pure-alphas in campus.

"Not so brave as you thought you were huh?" Yukhei raised an eyebrow, grabbing the collar of Hyunwoo's shirt. "Leave Jeno alone or you'll have to meet me again."

Pure-alphas are undeniably scary, especially when other wolves or humans try to mess around with their life and family. Everyone are relieved they are the most rare status to find in a wolf community. Yukhei was so much taller than Hyunwoo, it even scared the alpha himself. Hyunwoo gulped as he stared into Yukhei's blood red eyes. The alpha nodded his head frantically before running off, immediately when Yukhei had let him go.

"Sh... Stop crying, Jen. Hyunwoo was being an idiot. He doesn't understand Jaemin and Renjun loves you." Donghyuck whispered into Jeno's ear as he rocked the crying male.

"But maybe he's right." Jeno sobbed. "Who knows I'm just another whore?"

Donghyuck cupped the latter's face and looked into the omega's tear filled eyes. "No. It's all a lie. You are not a whore. You never will. Jaemin and Renjun love you with all their heart and you love them too. Hyunwoo's a jerk. Whatever he says about you fake, Jen. You're a loveable omega. And believe in that."

The latter only cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Donghyuck hugged him again and sent Yukhei a worried glance.

"Do you want me to call Jaemin and Renjun?" Yukhei asked, crouching to match his height with Jeno's.

Jeno nodded, still sobbing into the beta's shoulder. Yukhei fished out his phone and punched in Renjun's number but was sent to voicemail. He tried Jaemin's, sighing in relief when the other picked up.

"Hey, Yukhei. Why have you called?" Jaemin's tired voice went through the line.

"Are you busy?" Yukhei asked, as he watched his boyfriend rock Jeno to comfort.

"I'm waiting for my next lecture. Why? Is everything okay?"

"It's about Jeno." The pure-alpha whispered lowly.

There was a momentary pause from the other side of the line. "Have you called Renjun?"

"He didn't answer. He's probably still busy with work."

Yukhei waited for a reply as he heard rustling from the other side. "Jaemin?"

"I'm coming. Just try to keep Jeno occupied with something to keep his mind away from whatever happened."

"I will."

"Thanks, Yukhei."

Jeno has gone weak in Donghyuck's arms, engulfing himself into the beta's scent for comfort. Yukhei stroked the latter's hair, smiling pitifully when Jeno whined, leaning into the pure-alpha's touch to get a hold of his scent. Jeno had always found comfort in scents from the people he knew. Like Donghyuck's fresh cotton scent and Yukhei's scent of cinnamon. He closed his eyes and pulled himself close to Donghyuck's chest, trying to make his mind relax.

He's the only omega in their group of friends. Other than Donghyuck and Yukhei, there is Chenle and Jisung, a cute pair of betas who are overprotective of their hyung. Everyone would make sure he's fine, stop any alphas who tried to pounce on him. Jaemin and Renjun are from two different universities, they are the only ones who can watch him. Jeno didn't really like how his friends would do everything to protect him but he was grateful. Donghyuck hummed a melody as he rocked Jeno in his arms. Yukhei kept on watch in case Hyunwoo would pop up again. A strong scent of roses whipped Jeno awake, pulling away to see the alpha he loved.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Jaemin exclaimed, getting on his knees to check the omega's face.

Jeno let out a low whimper and threw himself into Jaemin's arms, burying his nose into Jaemin's hoodie. His inner wolf cried in happiness as the alpha's rose scent filled his nose.

"What happened?" Jaemin asked, looking down at the latter worriedly.

"I want Injun." Jeno mumbled into the alpha's hoodie.

"He's busy, baby." The other whispered as he stroked Jeno's hair. "Do you want to go home?"

The black-haired male nodded, snuggling closer to the rose-scented alpha. "I'm going to call a grab and we'll go back home, okay? Shush.. It's okay. I'm here am I?"

With help from Yukhei, a red mazda pulled over by the university sidewalk. Thanking both Donghyuck and Yukhei, Jaemin picked Jeno up and walked to the car. He got in without any trouble. Jeno was calm, eyes closed in the younger's arms. Jaemin pulled him close, playing with the latter's strands of hair. He could smell the distress from Jeno's sweet apple scent. He could feel the tension in Jeno's body. He sighed and stared down at Jeno's features. No one ever thought of Jeno as an omega- strong build, firm facial features and a dominating demeanour. The scent was the only thing to give way.

"Take care of your mate, yeah?" Said the driver, putting on a smile.

"I will." Jaemin nodded, opening the door.

He stepped out of the car with Jeno still in his arms, pushing the door close with his elbow. He looked down at the omega clinging onto him, sighing as he pushed away a strand of hair covering the latter's face. Jeno looked calm, eyes closed and muscles relaxed but Jaemin knew that inside, he was the opposite of calm. No matter how hard Jeno tries to hide his feelings, Jaemin would know. So would Renjun. They haven't bonded yet. It's just the way things work between them.

Jaemin sat at the end of the couch and laid Jeno slowly on the cushions. The omega whined and scrambled for Jaemin's touch, snuggling into the younger's chest. Judging by the way Jeno cuddled against him, he was lost in his thoughts.

"Baby, do you want to tell me what happened back at uni?" Jaemin asked, kissing the latter's forehead.

The alpha was replied with a shake of the head.

"Do you want to wait for Renjun to come back?"

A nod.

"Okay, baby. Sleep, will you?"

Jeno didn't. He stayed in Jaemin's arms. His eyes remained close and his mind was winded up with thoughts. The more he thought, the more his heart broke.

_Is this love real? Am I really a whore like Hyunwoo said? Did I really spread my legs for them? Am I going to lure more alphas home? Does Jaemin and Renjun love me? Or are they just wanting an omega for themselves? Do I really love them? Or is it just my inner wolf wanting an alpha? Or more alphas? Am I a whore? Am I not like other omegas? Am I a disgrace in everyone's eyes? Is it wrong to love two alphas?_

He teared up and before he had the chance to stop himself the tears fell, forming a small dot on Jaemin's hoodie. Jaemin was asleep, head lulled back as he snored softly. Jeno let out a sigh of relief. He internally kicked himself.

_Stop crying!_

He couldn't stop. The tears continued to flow, negative thoughts overtaking his mind. He tried to calm down with Jaemin's scent but then he knew he needed Renjun's presence as well. His scent was probably giving out senses of distress, causing Jaemin to wake up. He hid his face in the alpha's chest in attempts to act like he was sleeping but Jaemin knew well.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Jaemin asked softly.

The older refused to answer. Sighing, the alpha pushed Jeno away from his chest in order to see his loved one. He cupped Jeno's face, who looked away, tears dripping from his eyes. Jaemin could feel tears in his eyes as well. He knew alphas should be stronger for their omega but it made him feel terrible for not being there for Jeno when he needed him. People's sayings of him being a sensitive alpha turned out to be true. He pressed his lips onto Jeno's, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Did it really hurt you?" Jaemin asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Jeno kept mum and just stared away. He pried Jaemin's hands off his cheek and he wrapped his arms around Jaemin's neck, not wanting to show his tear stained face. He felt his body being rocked and he could feel fatigue from all the crying and stress weighing down his eyelids. Jaemin hummed a song under his breath, swaying his body to the humming. Jeno's apple scent toned down and by that the younger knew he's asleep. He reached out for his phone nearby and dialed Renjun's number.

"Hi Nana. I can't talk so long. Peak periods are an ass. What do you want?" Renjun spoke with a hurried tone.

Jaemin took in a deep breath. "It's Jeno. I think he's bullied at school."

He could feel Renjun's anger just through the phone. "Who bullied him?"

Renjun sounded angry. "I don't know. We shouldn't talk about this through the phone. Come home as soon as your shift ends."

"I don't have to wait till my shift ends." The other stated before hanging up.

Jaemin sighed and pressed his lips on Jeno's head, playing with the strands of his hair. He gazed down at the omega fondly, scanning the latter's features. Jeno looked stressed, despite him sleeping. Jeno was a strong omega in Jaemin's opinion. Unlike others he was determined, strong-headed and had quite a hard ego to break but there are times like this where he just falls apart into the depression zone and Jaemin felt like he knew what was the main reason. It was less than ten minutes when Renjun burst into the apartment, eyes gold in color due to the anger.

Renjun was small for an alpha. In fact, very small. There are so many alphas that tried to hit on him, mistaking him as a fearful omega. Right when Renjun's eyes flashed gold, a distinct eye color of an alpha, they would try to back away but Renjun would beat them to it, knocking the lights out of them. He was also very hot-tempered around people, except for Jaemin and Jeno. He's overprotective as well, he would be the one who would initiate a fight unlike Jaemin. Renjun stormed his way to the couch with his eyes still shining gold and raised an eyebrow for an explanation. There was no need to wake Jeno up, just the scent of lavender was enough to stir him awake.

"Baby... Renjun's here." Jaemin whispered softly into the omega's ear.

Jeno blinked a few times, eyebrows knitted together. After realising who was standing before him, he let out a desperate cry and threw himself into Renjun's arms. He nuzzled his nose into the older's neck and sniffed the lavender scent hard, in hopes to calm himself. The gold in Renjun's eyes faded, returning back to its brown color.

"Jun's, here. Cry all you want, baby." The older alpha cooed, sitting down as he pulled Jeno onto his lap.

Jeno cried but not as much as before. Renjun's lavender scent was working on him, making the distress in his own scent to slowly disappear. Jaemin took Jeno's hand in his, squeezing it.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, baby?" The Chinese asked, earning a nod.

Jeno pulled away after a few minutes of crying, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. His lips formed into an unintentional pout and Jaemin's alpha whined at the adorableness of his lover.

"It's Hyunwoo." Jeno mumbled in a soft voice, just enough for the alphas to hear.

"That bitch." Renjun cursed under his breath.

"What did he do again, baby?" Jaemin asked, matching his eye level with Jeno's.

"He told me I'm a- I'm a whore. He told me you won't love me anymore. He told me I'm just going to lure more alphas. He told me whores like me don't deserve to live. He told me- He told me-"

"Baby, stop talking. Do you want a glass of water?" Renjun asked.

Jeno shook his head. "I-I'm okay."

"What else did he say?"

As Jeno explained what happened in detail, Jaemin could catch Renjun's flashing gold. He reached out more the Chinese's hand and intertwined their fingers down, the occasional flashes of gold in his eyes stopped.

"You are not what Hyunwoo called you. You will never be one. Just because two alphas love you doesn't mean you are. We love you. It's real love, baby." Jaemin assured.

"But what if I really am? What if you all leave me because I'm disgusting?"

Renjun kissed the omega's neck. "No, baby. We will never leave you. We have been together for so long. I do not want you to feel like this is all fake. We love you with all our heart and nothing can change that."

Jeno sniffed. "B-But what if-"

Jaemin placed a finger on his lips. "Whatever Hyunwoo says isnt true. Don't let whatever he said get into you. You know we love you and I don't want his selfish ass to ruin you."

"We are always here for you, baby." Renjun added. "We may be at different universities but we are only a call away. You have Donghyuck and Yukhei, Chenle and Jisung.... We all love you and we care about you. Don't make his words affect you."

Jeno whined when Jaemin peppered his face with kisses. "Our arms are always open for hugs. Our shoulders are always open for tears. Our ears are always open for whatever things you are going through."

The Chinese alpha pecked the latter's cheek. "If we don't love you, we won't be here. Will we?"

"No..." Jeno said.

Renjun smiled and kissed his tenderly on the lips. "That's my baby."

Jaemin leaned his head on Renjun's shoulder and caressed Jeno's cheek. He pushed the latter to the other side of Renjun's shoulder and put on a small smile.

"We love you, baby. Never ever doubt it." He said.

After for a while, the end of Jeno's lips curved upwards. His eyes mirrored his smile and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. As if his smile was contagious, the alphas was affected. Jeno laughed and threw himself into their arms, Renjun and Jaemin immediately hugging him so he won't fall off the couch. Jaemin's eyes turned glassy as he pressed a kiss on Jeno's cheek. Renjun reached out and wiped the tears away.

"You're so emotional for an alpha, Nana." Renjun teased.

The younger alpha threw his head back and laughed. "You're so small for an alpha, Jun."

"You're going to regret saying that!" Renjun shouted, no bite in his words. "You're going to pay for that."

Jeno smiled in relief as he squeezed between them, engulfing himself in the couch and the mixture of rose and lavender lingering in the air. Renjun's hand intertwined with his while Jaemin's arms wrapped around his waist. He giggled when he felt lips pecking him here and there.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, Jen."

The omega kissed both of their cheeks. Jaemin and Renjun gazed down at him lovingly.

"I love both of you." He said, eyes smiling.

The alphas softly kissed the latter's cheek at the same time, Jeno squirming between them. Oh how adorable he is.

"Remember, we always love you." Jaemin whispered, his lips hovering above Jeno's neck.

The omega hummed and tilted his head to expose his neck further. Renjun grabbed his chin delicately and closed the gap between their lips as Jaemin latched his lips on Jeno's neck. Jeno sighed in content, the smile still on his face.

_Fuck you, Hyunwoo._

_It's love._

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Stop crying!"

Donghyuck cooed at the omega in Yukhei's arms. His lips spread into a wide amused smile. The omega was taller than him- he doesn't mind but so much smaller than Yukhei. He sat beside them and looked at Yukhei's panicked eyes.

"You, stop panicking." He said, poking a finger at Yukhei's arm.

"Yes, stop panicking. Let me cry over a drama, goddamit." Mark complained.

Donghyuck pressed a kiss on Mark's cheek which turned from pale to red. He laughed at the way Mark blushed and leaned his head on the omega's shoulder, looking up at the older lovingly. Yukhei kept his arms around Mark's waist, chin on the latter's head. Mark's mixed scent of lemon and blueberries calmed his panicked state of mind and the pure-alpha couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into the soft locks of brown hair. Donghyuck pouted and wrapped an arm around Mark's, showering the older's neck with feather-light kisses. The omega squirmed but he didn't have the heart to push the beta away, in fact letting him being kissed more.

"I wonder if this is what Norenmin does on a daily basis." Yukhei blurted out.

"I'm sure they do this. They're romantically nauseating." Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Mark turned around. "Tell me what is this Norenmin thing."

Donghyuck and Yukhei looked at each other. After seeing the effects of Hyunwoo's words on Jeno, they'd rather not.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have an unhealthy obsession over bottomjeno and omega!jeno :D
> 
> seriously we're lacking in fics right here !!


End file.
